Like Opening a Box of Chocolates
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: He liked to refer to this holiday as “Singles Awareness Day"...Her blush had been beautiful too...He didn’t get why females felt such an obligation or need to present chocolate on Valentine’s Day...“I love you.”-A Valentine's Day vignette, multiple ships.


_**Like Opening a Box of Chocolates**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this fanfic belongs to me; not the characters, settings, or etc. They all belong to ©Peach-Pit and ©Satelight, respectfully.**

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-()-

Tsukasa/Planetarium-He liked to refer to this holiday as "Singles Awareness Day." Sitting in his sanctuary and drinking his foreign tea, he couldn't help but nod his head and give a soft smile. That sounded about right.

Kuutau (Kuukai/Utau)-He wasn't expecting the cheap _giri-choko_ nor was he expecting the slightly dilapidated, though love-filled and hand-crafted _honmei-choko_. He got just what he had expected from her: a sensible cup of instant noodles that he could take on the road with him, when he traveled for soccer. And for White Day he knew just what to get her: a sensible cup of Ramen noodles.

Aruko (Aruto/Souko)-A hot, homemade meal and a "Good Morning," made this the best Valentine's Day he ever had.

Tadase/Yua-Though she insisted that it wasn't anything worth listening to, he quite enjoyed the little song she had composed for him for this particular holiday. And though she insisted that her voice was nothing compared to her idol Hoshina Utau, he concluded that it sounded beautiful, and told her such. Her blush had been beautiful too.

Ami/Hikaru-Looking down at the chocolate that was being offered to him, a small frown appeared upon his face. He didn't get why females felt such an obligation or _need_ to present chocolate on Valentine's Day. Then, he took the daintily crafted box from her fingers, unraveled the bow, took off the top, and ate a piece; the way the warm chocolate melted in his mouth, mixed with the sparkle in her eyes, suddenly made him understand.

Rimahiko (Rima/Nagi)-They had both prepared _tomo_-_choko_ for Amu-chan that day. But upon arriving at school they found her mysteriously absent. Not wanting their efforts to go to waste, they both "grudgingly" exchanged chocolate with each other; not really comprehending the complication this would cause on White Day a month later.

Kaiya (Kairi/Yaya)-While it was true that he hadn't been expecting chocolate from her, and if he was being perfectly honest, mere moments ago he would have said that he didn't _want_ chocolate from her. But when he lifted the lid and looked at the slightly burnt and slightly undercooked pieces, and knowing how much she despised anything that came close to being "domestic," he smiled and accepted them gladly. This would later morph into a tradition, which would then just become a natural habit, every February 14th he was given chocolate by her, and every February 14th he would receive those said chocolates.

Yukaidou (Nikaidou/Yukari)-Feet pounding against the pavement as people, who swarmed to the night life like bugs to a night light, swept by her, she suddenly had an odd sensation: a bad feeling creeping at the corner of her mind. What it was she hadn't a clue, until she walked past a, then closed, store and saw the advertisement… As she turned the key in the lock and nudged open the door, she gave him an apologetic look, yet he didn't seem all that upset, in fact he gave a rather triumph grin. "What are you so happy about?" she found out the reason for his jubilation a month later when she received not a single thing for White Day…Well, it was only fair.

Saaya/Seiichiro- "Um, don't you have this a bit mixed up," the upperclassmen asked the younger, as he held out some chocolate for her. He just insisted and she finally relented, he was a persistent little kid, by taking the box from him. She was somewhat pleased as she walked away from him, the chocolates clutched tightly in her hand, maybe the boy was finally gaining some sense, after all, he gave chocolates to _her_ and _not_ Hinamori Amu (the fact that it was Valentine's Day, and she wasn't supposed to be receiving any chocolates from boys on this holiday, didn't seem to faze her in the least).

Midori/Tsumugu-Every year on Valentine's Day he would take a picture of her omelet that she made, with "I love you," written on it in ketchup. And every year on Valentine's Day he would take a photo of the lovingly made chocolates that she cooked up for him, they were never the same, consistently different. And every year on White Day he would wrap up these few snap shots and send them to her.

Yui/Mizue-This was the first time, in many years, in which he received homemade chocolate rather than store bought. He was so touched by this simple act that he nearly burst into tears.

Amuto (Ikuto/Amu)-Concentrate: that was the key to making good _honmei_-_choko_. Well, that and a good amount of love too, but mostly she needed to concentrate because cooking wasn't her best talent and Suu wasn't here anymore to whip something up…The glob of charcoal and ash that she presented him with was entirely his fault, Mr. I-like-to-sneak-up-on-my-girlfriend-and-bite-her-ear-unexpectedly. The tiny kiss he placed upon her cheek told her that the chocolate really didn't matter all that much to him; she was all he wanted for Valentine's Day after all.

-()-

_A/N: Here are some definitions for the Japanese terms and cultural references used in this fic:_

Giri-choko _refers to "obligation chocolate," which females usually give to co-workers and such on Valentine's Day._

Honmei-choko _refers to "favored chocolate" or the chocolate which a female gives to a male that they love or care about (usually homemade)._

Tomo-choko _refers to the chocolate the girls give to each other in a sign of friendship (boys usually do not do this, but I believed Nagi to be an exception)._

White Day _is a holiday celebrated in Japan on March 14th and it is the day when males who received chocolate from females on Valentine's Day have to return the favor. : )_

**_-Fin-_**


End file.
